zerde_x_jeffyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sans Undertale
Sans is the brother of Papyrus and is from the hit game Undertale. Sans Undertale plays a major character in Zerde X Jeffy - Unforgiven love and is also well known for his Epic Fortnite Streams along with his youtube channel "Sans Gaming" He is currently the only known character to be powerful enough to reset the timeline (though he needs to drink a chugjug beforehand to perform this), how he gained this power is unknown. He is currently the Vice President of America. Profile Appearance Sans appears as a short skeleton with a large smile and big gaping eye sockets. He wears a blue unzipped hoodie, white shirt, black pants with white stripes, and pink slippers. He is occasionally seen wearing his epic gamer headphones while streaming. He has white pupils which disappear whenever he's either serious or pissed off. Upon going Sicko Mode his left eye will start flashing blue and yellow, while his right pupil will disappear. Personality For the most part, Sans is rather laid back and uncaring. He loves telling jokes and being lazy, generally being a bit of a goofball. Sans dislikes violence and tries to stay unconfrontational. However, he will not hesitate to mercilessly kill you in your sleep if you're an asshole. He can see through your lies, AND YOU CAN NOT HIDE FROM HIM. Abilities Sans is able to quickly go from place to place via teleportation, so you can't hide from him either. In combat, Sans is known to use "Gaster Blasters" they are weapons that resemble that of a large skull, they are very dangerous and are capable of firing large beams. He is a master at combat, having graduated top of his class in the Undertale fighting Academy. Not only is he able to harness the power of KR (weaponing your karma) he is also capable of going SICKO MODE. Sans is also known for hurling sharp bones at his opponents. And in very rare occurrences he has been seen using an enchanted diamond sword. Relationships Serval Sans and Serval officially met in Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven Love when Serval broke into his house and interrupted the production of his latest Sans Gaming video. Though a little bumpy at first to him murdering Hotel Luigi in cold blood throughout the course of their adventure they soon became great friends. They excel as a team and both kick Jeffy ass. He was heavily saddened after Serval's disappearance and turned to drinking ketchup to get his mind off of it. Papyrus Being Papyrus's brother, it should go without saying that they're very close. Sans tends to be very protective of his brother and refuses to say swear words around him, out of deeming him too pure to hear them. Sans typically askes Papyrus to drive him places due to not having a driver's license himself to losing it after the events of the anime He and Papyrus will sometimes bicker over his use of puns,but they've never gotten into any actual fights. President Obama While Sans has always been a patriot, he had never actually met Obama until the events of Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven Love. They soon grew a strong respect for each other and both trust each other greatly. So much so that when Obama was re-elected as President of America he chose Sans to be his Vice President. Pewdiepie Sans and Pewdiepie are epic gamer buddies and occasionally are seen playing Minecraft together, Sans is part of Pewdiepie's 9 year old army and has even hosted meme review to help his fight against T-Series. They have done many collabs during the course of their friendship. Chara Before the events leading to Chara's violent demise in the Undertale Manga, Sans and Chara were sworn enemies. Their hatred for each other lead to them fighting to the death in an endless battle of the fates in Judgement hall seen in the genocide route, It took several months of fighting before Chara was finally killed and Sans absorbed their soul restore the timeline. Hotel Luigi Sans and Hotel Luigi never got to properly meet, due to Sans violently murdering him in cold blood. After the timeline reset they finally got to talk. They currently aren't friends due to Hotel Luigi still being a bitch about dying, but both have a mutual respect for each other. Dr. Phil Sans and Dr. Phil first met after a failed assassination attempt on the life of Jeffy during events of Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven Love. While they fought each other at first due to the previously mentioned assassination attempt. Serval then soon explained the situation to Dr. Phil. Sans and Dr. Phil and now best buds, and Sans gives Dr. Phil Fortnite lessons from time to time. Peter Griffin Sans and Peter Griffin first met in the episode of Family Guy called "Holy crap we're in Undertale" Where Sans knocked on Peter Griffin's door and invited him to the underground. They soon became great friends and sometimes do gaming together. When Peter Griffin got controlled by Jeffy's dark magic during the events of Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven love, Sans was the only one able to snap him out of it due to their strong friendship. Jeffy Sans hates Jeffy with a passion due to him being responsible for the death of timeline 1 Papyrus during the events of Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven love. Sans routinely pisses on Jeffy's grave and calls him a bitch ass. Zerde Though they had a rocky relationship at first, due to Zerde being shot by Serval. Throughout the course of their adventure Sans and Zerde had became great friends, Sans even teaching Zerde how to control his PMRPtale form. Sans is still saddened about the fact they never got to play Fortnite together. In "Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven Love" First appearance Sans is first seen in "Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven Love" when Hotel Luigi, Obama, and Serval burst into his room. He directly caused the death of Timeline 1 Hotel Luigi. He then attended Hotel Luigi's funeral with Serval, and Obama. Timeline 1 In timeline 1 Sans was known as a popular Fortnite streamer, and the Youtuber known as "Sans Gaming" He was first mentioned in Chapter 16 when Obama told Serval that they had to find him to his ability to reset the timeline How Obama knew this is unknown. Sans then promptly made an appearance in Chapter 18 when Serval, Obama, and Hotel Luigi broke into his house and interrupted the filming of his latest video. Sans responded to this by instinctively firing a bone at his intruders which resulted in the violent death of Hotel Luigi. Sans showed great remorse for what he had done, and agreed to help him. But he could not reset the timeline, as Donald Trump had signed a blood pact with Jeffy to drain his power in exchange for the Presidential re-election to be rigged in his favor. Which prompted him to join the group in defeating Trump (also saving Peter Griffin), and ultimately join their quest to stop Jeffy. Since then he has become a major player in Zerde x Jeffy universe and a secondary protagonist at times. Before the timeline was reset there was a battle at Sans's house. Sans fought Chara during this battle, coming out victorious. Sadly this lead to the death of Timeline 1 Papyrus. After the battle ended Sans drank the Chug Jug and then reset the timeline. Timeline 2 In timeline 2 Sans started his Fortnite career later in his life. This was due to taking time to inform Serval about Jeffy. His first appearance in Timeline 2 was in Chapter 30 Where he informed Serval about Jeffy and then teleported both of them to the set a Dr. Phil Episode featuring Zerde and Jeffy. Though the assassination attempt on Jeffy had ended in failure, they had become a great team. Sans later turned his home into the base of operations for the Anti-Jeffy Squad in Chapter 44. He then lead the assault on Jeffy's Fortress in chapter 47, which resulted in Jeffy's defeat. Trivia * Sans is the only character to retrain all of his memories from timeline 1. * Sans Gaming is a real Youtube channel, you can find it here. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChWduEvR6ak1WPMGL8tDofQ * As theyorized by the hit youtuber Game Theory, there is a possibility that Sans got his ability to RESET due to asborbing Chara's soul. * Sans is one of the four characters to lose a sibling in Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven love.